Kaleb Korver
'Kaleb Easton Korver '(September 19, 1988) is an American former college basketball player who played for Creighton Bluejays men's basketball team. He is the younger brother of current NBA player Kyle Korver. Early Life Korver was born in Paramount, California, and is the third of four sons of Kevin Korver, a pastor for the Third Reformed Church in Pella, Iowa, and Laine Korver, both of whom played basketball at Central College in Pella.4 His grandfather, Harold Korver, is also a pastor at the Immanuel Reformed Church in Paramount, California. He moved to Iowa in 1993 when his father accepted his current pastoral position and graduated from Pella High School. High School Career Korver was a three-year letterman at Pella High School in Pella, Iowa, where he played both basketball and football. He averaged 12.4 points per game as a sophomore as well as 5.4 rebounds per game. During his junior year, Korver averaged 19.6 points and 6.9 rebounds per game while earning second-team all-state accolades. In his senior year, he led team to state quarterfinals as a senior, as club finished 17-7 while averaging 17.2 points and 8.4 rebounds per game while earning first-team all-state honors. He is a member of 1,000 point club at Pella along with brothers Kyle, Klayton and Kirk, three-time all-Little Hawkeye Conference pick, with first-team honors his final two seasons. In addition to basketball, he also did well academically ranking 15th in his high school class with a 3.9 GPA and played club basketball for coach Mike DeSplinter and the Rim Rockers AAU team. He played in Goalsetter All-Star Game. In 2018, he and his three brothers were still in the top 10 in both career scoring and rebounding at Pella High. College Career As a freshmen Korver averaged 1.9 points, 0.9 rebounds and 0.6 assists in 27 games, all as a reserve. He had seven points in 15 minutes against No. 22 Drake while playing against brother Klayton with oldest brother, Kyle, in the crowd (Jan. 22), while shooting55.6 percent (15-27) from the field at home, including 10-for-20 from three-point range. In his sophomore year, Korver was named to the MVC’s Scholar-Athlete Second Team. He ranked third in the MVC in three-point percentage (44.8), including a streak of 38 field goals made that were three-pointers from Jan. 2, 2008 to Feb. 8, 2009, a streak snapped on Feb. 11 vs. Bradley with a driving lay-up. During his junior year, Korver started each of the first four games of the year before giving way to Justin Carter in fifth game. He hit 4-of-8 three-pointers and scored 12 points to go with career-high three steals vs. UALR (Nov. 22). Of his 82 career field goals, 69 are from three-point range, he is a career 39.4 percent shooter from downtown, named an honorable-mention choice on the MVC’s Scholar-Athlete Team, and also named to NABC Honors Court for his academic work. In his senior year, he posted career highs in games played, games started, field goals made, field goals attempted, three-point field goals made, three-point field goals attempted, rebounds, assists, points, and steals during the 2010-11 campaign. Creighton Statistics Source Personal Life Korver has three brothers, Kyle, Klayton, and Kirk (1990–2018), all of whom have played basketball. Kyle is currently a member of the Cleveland Cavaliers; Klayton was a guard/forward for the Drake Bulldogs; and Kirk played forward for the UMKC Kangaroos. His mother Laine played high-school basketball and once scored 74 points in a game. Korver's father, Kevin, is a pastor in Pella, Iowa. Korver's uncle, Kris Korver, is the head basketball coach at Northwestern College in Orange City, Iowa. His cousin Kari Korver is a former UCLA women's basketball player. His brother, Kirk, died at age 27 of an illness. See Also Korver Family K K K